Knight Love Medley
by Tigerdust
Summary: Prince Castiel can't sleep. It's been three days since Knight Dean went off to slay the dragon, a quest King Novak sent him on. Castiel is afraid Dean will never return, but he is proven wrong. Set to "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge.


Castiel wandered out onto the balcony, letting his fingers trail along the cool alabaster. The stars were out, blinking in the dark blue brilliance of night. The lights of the Novak kingdom were low in the pre-dawn hours and Castiel felt small, uneven, unsure. Dean had been gone for three days, battling a dragon that Castiel's father had sent him after. Castiel was starting to become suspicious. To send your best knight and warrior on such a suicide task as that was not just reckless but it was also telling.

A cold ball of anger and despair welled up in Castiel's stomach. There was no way Dean would come back this time. Miracles only went so far. He had been lucky to make it back from the Crusades, let alone...

Castiel heard the small thing hit the balcony with a soft thud. Walking over to it, he stooped down and furrowed his brow. His small silver crown, emblazoned with twisting leaves, slipped slightly on his head and he had to readjust it along with his lavender and cream early spring jacket made from the silk of Far Eastern silk worms by Father. He held the offending apple in his hand for a moment. It was too early and the apples were all far too tart to be appreciated. It was squishy though, as though it had lasted on a...

Breath left body for a moment as Castiel found himself standing quickly and scanning the garden below the railing. Dean was there, covered in dragon goo, the odor itself could not be covered by shadow, rinsing himself clothed in the royal fountain. Dean had never been one much for rules.

"You're alive," Castiel said in amazement and joy, unable to catch the emotion in his voice.

Dean called up to the balcony. "You sound surprised. Where's dear old dad?"

Castiel shrugged. "Sleeping. He didn't have much to worry about tonight."

"Yeah? What's your excuse?"

"I thought you weren't coming back."

Dean started to balance the hilt of his sword on one hand. "Yeah? And why didn't you say something when I left?"

Castiel shook his head. "I have no real power in court."

Dean shrugged, making a face that Cas had seen a million times. "Didn't stop you from protesting when Sam was going to follow me into battle."

"How many times must we have this conversation? The Winchester line is valuable in defense for our kingdom. We need one, if not both of you alive."

"So why is it always me you worry about and never Sammy? Blacksmithin's not a non-hazardous profession, you know."

Cas turned away from the balcony for a moment. He clutched the apple, his fingers digging into the flesh. "You wouldn't understand," he mumbled as he tried to compose himself.

"What's that?" Dean yelled out a little louder. "You turned around."

"Dean," Castiel hissed down the balcony. "You'll wake the whole castle."

"And why shouldn't I?" Dean quipped with a cavalier air. "I just came back from battling Wiergerdine, didn't I? I've proved how good I am, right?"

"Over and over again, if that's what you really want to hear."

"So what's the deal, huh? Has dear old dad decided I can finally ask for your hand or what?"

Castiel shook his head. "It's not that simple. I have no brothers. Dean, we can't..."

"I thought you said you loved me, Cas."

"Don't, don't say my name so flippantly. You and I both know that love is not enough."

"Come on, Cas. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love," Dean said with a smile and clear delight in his voice as he looked up from the garden fountain.

Cas shook his head. "Please don't start that again."

But it was hard for him to deny when Dean began to croon softly. "All you need is love."

"A prince has got to eat!"

"All you need is love!"

"You know Father said he would kick me to the street if I continued..."

"All you need is looove...here, watch this Cas." Dean continues as he starts to climb the tallest tree he can find, leaves shaking as he starts to distribute his weight out.

Castiel sighs, shaking is head and trying to watch Dean's silly antics impassively. "Love is just a game."

Dean continues his croon as he mounts the tree, stopping on a heavy branch to try and show off for Cas, getting his knightly undergarments snagged a few times. "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."

"The only way of loving me baby," Cas breathed out with a sigh, "is to protect Father's country."

Dean shook his head, shimmying out to a branch and reaching out, just out of reach of the balcony. "Just one night, give me just one night."

Cas shook his head, closing his eyes and turning away. "There's no way, too high a price to pay."

The more chaotic rustling of leaves caused him to look back just in time to see Dean swinging from the same branch like an acrobatic monkey, moving closer and closer. "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

Castiel stepped back from the balcony, closer to the long curtains seperating door from drawing room. "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

Dean's muddy boots land just outside the top of the railing, his hands gripping them tightly and his intense gaze concentrated on Cas. "Don't-" he said with firm command, causing Castiel to stop where he was, the curtains fluttering slightly from the breeze and Dean began to climb down onto the balcony, walking over to Cas, who began to walk further back, as if distance would keep him from tearing off Dean's clothes any sooner. He noticed one wound, a slash from the dragon's claw that had been sewn up hastily. Dean barely seemed to notice it though. He only had eyes for Cas. He continued singing low, "- leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Castiel found himself drawing back more, into the center of his drawing room. It was a vast room, with high windows where the opening for the balcony wasn't present. It wasn't a particularly warm room. Truth be told, he'd picked the room because it was the draftiest in the castle. He'd always loved the cold and had the place painted to reflect that. He'd kept decor and furniture to a minimum, and only one setee and a small end table with a basin of water were in the larger room, sectioned off from his bedroom by a set of double curtains.

Truth be told, the only personality in the room was the blue tiled mosaic circular labyrinth pattern that Dean and Cas were now walking absentmindedly as Dean came closer and closer with each step.

Cas held out his hands, surrendering to the inevitable. Cas had no willpower to say no to him, though the closest they'd ever come to talking with each other in the same room was sitting near to each other while sharing a festival feast, though Dean had known how to distract Cas even from there. And knowing the servants wouldn't see him until morning, knowing this father did not know of Dean's success caused Cas to abandon hope Dean would just go, leaving seduction for another time. "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs."

Dean gives a sad smirk and looked into Cas' eyes, catching the wandering prince's gaze and locking it into his own. "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."

Cas simply shrugs, rooted to the spot while Dean hovers closer and closer with each passing minute. "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

Dean closes most of the gap between them, leaving Cas to gasp in his wake. He's close, so close. He circles Castiel, who knows Dean can see his adams apple quiver, even as he tries to remain stoic and impassionately unmoved. But Dean's having none of it. "Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go... again..."

Cas knows that Dean was there, that it wasn't a dream. Because Dean reached out for a moment and one of his fingers touched the back of his neck, causing goosebumps. The fingers are calloused and bruised but most of the dragon stink from them was washed away by the fountain. Cas turns to say something but then finds that Dean is running back to the balcony. Forgetting himself, Cas' feet seize the opportunity to shadow Dean's and he finds Dean has climbed the railing of the balcony and is balancing on the thing like he won't break his neck if he falls. He smiles at Castiel while he continues to sing. "Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

Castiel reacts to Dean's balancing act with panic, trying to motion to him to come off of the railing. He reaches out on impulse, catching Dean's chainmail and pulling him down slightly, as though he's anchoring Dean to the earth. "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."

Dean leans down and in to whisper in Castiel's ear. "We could be heroes; just for one day."

Castiel lets out an exasparated huff, letting go of Dean's chainmail and starting to walk off of the balcony again, trying not to care if Dean is there or not. He makes the argument against the idea of Dean to what he thinks to empty air as he goes to wash in hands in the simple silver basin. "You, you will be mean."

Dean chuckles, shaking his head, as he walks up behind Cas. "No, I won't."

Cas' lips tighten as he tries hard to resist, making baseless arguments he knows aren't true. "And I, I'll drink all the time."

Dean simply sidles over to Castiel and takes wet, clean hands into his own. "We should be lovers," he states simply."

Castiel shakes his head, but he seems to find that with Dean so close his head is merely filled with cotton. "We can't do that."

Castiel knows that Dean is in control, especially now with Dean's hands in his own and a knowing smile playing across his face, a warm, idiotic smile that shows Castiel that he has nothing to fear. "We should be lovers! And that's a fact."

He lets Dean lead him through the curtains into his own bedroom and he sees it as though for the first time. The light oak and white everywhere, Dean's chain mail and underclothes the only real color in the room, sienna and dark green his two colors of choice. Colors that Castiel has never been able to look at the same way. Not since the day that the Winchester brothers came riding up to the gate. "Though nothing, would keep us together."

Castiel's voice catches in his throat as he tries to form words, but can't. They are at the edge of his bed now and he stands there for just a moment before Dean nudges him backwards. Dean watches Cas scramble onto his knees with princely crown askew as though he might still retain some dignity and then proceeds to let his chain mail drop to the floor, a significant jangling to him. His muscles are quivering, glad to be rid of the wait and for a moment, Cas thinks that Dean is just going to stand there, watching him and giving him the look of craving that Castiel has only seen once or twice while hunting boars. "We could steal time..."

When Dean climbs up on the bed, on his knees and, for once, at the same height as Castiel, Castiel tries to keep him at arm's length, but Dean just sneaks past anyways, sneaks past until they are too close and Castiel is afraid that his his lust is going to overtake him. Dean's fingers are curled in his own and they are close enough, too close and yet too far. Castiel feels the trembling from inside of him, forgetting reason and focusing on Dean's stubble and jaw line. He's imagined this so many times before but can't recall it ever feeling so real. Can't remember the last time hands were so warm, the smell of wet pine and mist so present. Dean's heaving chest. He finds himself singing alongside Dean, who has no trouble showing just so much Castiel turns him on, has no problem moving hand to hip. Has no problem being just that close.

"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever, we can be heroes-"

Dean searches for just the right moment to kiss Castiel, because he knows how much the first kiss will mean, how much Cas has wanted it with every ball he's watched Dean wandering around at, the way he's waited for him to come back from the King's missions. He knows that Cas will get caught up in it, read everything in it. And he knows by the groan from Castiel's throat when it happens that he's gotten it right and that the king's son has fallen for him, completely. "Just because I... will always love you..."

Castiel's eyes give a look of pure adoration where they go, following Dean as Dean settles into the position they've been in, Dean's hands on Cas' hips and Cas' arms slung around Dean's shoulder. Castiel's voice trembles as he leans in, head replacing arms as they slide down Dean's back. He shuts his eyes, listening for Dean's heart beat and feeling the heaving, bruised chest, knowing that his servants in the morning will see the striking mark on his robes but not caring. "I- can't help loving-you-"

Castiel thinks a moment more before he speaks, remembering life before Dean and thinking about how much he never wants it that way again and he, for the first time, realizes he'd go against any of his father's wishes to be with Dean this way for the rest of time. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."


End file.
